


They Didn't Know Each Other Then

by Kioee



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, RinRei Week, i'm apparently using this week to experiment with writing style, i'm so sorry that you're all my guinea pigs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kioee/pseuds/Kioee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RinRei Week<br/>Day Three Prompt: As Kids</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Didn't Know Each Other Then

i.

Rei didn’t share the same history that the others had. It still made him feel a little lonely sometimes that he wasn’t a part of those stories and those memories. To Rin, however, it was refreshing to have someone around who didn’t have those memories of him as a child. There was never a chance for comparison to how he used to be, though he was certainly a lot more open and friendly than when Rei first met him. Rei, himself, didn’t think he’d changed all that much since childhood save for the fact that he had a few close friends now. He didn’t have a shared history with anybody. It would have been nice to be with his friends when they were younger. Especially Rin, who had unashamedly called things romantic and wanted to swim in a pool filled with cherry blossoms. Nowadays, he kept those kinds of thoughts to himself.

ii.

“Look at you!”

“Put that away, Rin-san!”

“No way. I’m looking at every single one of these baby pictures.”

“This is embarrassing.”

“You were so cute.”

“Rin-san...”

“Wonder what happened.”

“Just put it away, already!”

iii.

Rin remembers lullabies from when he and his sister got scared and couldn’t sleep. He knows his voice probably isn’t as soothing as a mother’s and he knows Rei isn’t child. It still seems to help when Rei is stressing about a couple classes where his grades have slipped and the only way he can seem to get to sleep is if he hears Rin’s voice.

iv.

hands reach out to each other  
i wish I knew you then  
we could have had so much more  
but we have the rest of our lives to act like children

v.

In another life they loved each other since they were children.


End file.
